


13 days of One shots

by SwedishFanFictionLover



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, WAYV, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bleach, Alternate Universe - Disney Zombies, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Night at the Museum, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Cat Hybrid Park Jimin (BTS), Demons, F/M, Familiars, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Gargoyles, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Inspired by InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kissing, Kitsune, M/M, Mates, Meet-Cute, Mild Smut, Sirens, Violence, Voodoo doll, Werewolf Mates, dragon - Freeform, incubus, mummy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFanFictionLover/pseuds/SwedishFanFictionLover
Summary: Welcome to 13 one shots that will be uploaded one per day until 31st October with various ships that involves Rosé from Blackpink. Some will be smuttier than others but no full on smut, some will be longer than others and some will be sadder than others.Important note is that I might write a full story for the Jimin/Rosie one if it gets a lot of comments of people wanting a continuation. (As well as for the Jiyong/Rosé, Seunghyun/Rosé and Baekhyun/Rosé).
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Jeon Jungkook/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Lee Jeno/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Nakamoto Yuta/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Oh Sehun/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Park Jimin (BTS), Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 10





	1. You're my favorite muggle

**Author's Note:**

> Dude: Jungkook  
> Monster type: Wizard (Hogwarts AU)

“So, these are your pictures? Wow, they really don’t move - how weird.” Jungkook said in utter awe, the gryffindor sitting cross legged underneath our tree in the forest behind my backyard. While he was marveling over how our pictures were immobile in photo albums and frames I was busy marveling over his scar on his cheek from quidditch training, obviously over the fact it had happened in that magic sport and totally not because he was super cute when he scrunched his eyebrows and puffed out his cheeks in wonder. Not at all. Nope… Okay, maybe just a liiiitlle bit. 

“We have moving pictures, look here.” I took out my phone, spending a good amount of time showing him gifs then videos and then patiently explained to him how television worked. Once I got really started my pedagogical training as a middle school teacher came forward and I got lost in my teaching persona so much so that I only noticed Jungkook had stopped asking questions in favor of just looking at me. “Uh, do I have something on my face or have I lost you there, kook? Earth to kookie?” I even went as far as waving my hand which froze when he spoke the words I had been longing to hear.

“You’re my favorite muggle.” Or, quite not like that but near. I didn’t know which one of us flushed the more or the fastest but I was quite sure the warmth in my cheeks mirrored those I saw in his. “Fuck, wait, I mean, well you are but not like that, I mean… Crap.” He turned his head, biting his lip in frustration while I tried to remember what breathing was. “I… I like you, like… I want you to be my girlfriend, yeah… Crap that was also bad, wait, I practiced this...” 

“Jungkook.” He turned his head to me, looking so hopeful that it made me feel utter relief that he actually felt the same despite… “Are you sure? I mean.. I’m just a muggle?” I hated bringing it up, our major difference of why we shouldn’t be together but to me, it really didn’t matter as I had fallen in love with him for him and not because of his magical abilities. I just needed to hear it from him as well. 

“You’re not just a muggle, you’re Roseanne Park.” He said after a moment of silence, hand coming up to cradle my cheek and I nuzzled into it with a content sign. “I don’t care what people will think or say, it doesn’t change my feelings for you. You being a muggle is only a part of why I like you. It would be like you only liking me in return for being a wizard.” 

“... You sound awfully confident that I feel the same?” I squeaked, heart pounding in my chest.

“Don’t you?” He asked in return, looking and sounding confident but the red in his cheeks and his sole focus on me, the shaking in his hand cradling in my cheek told me otherwise. 

“I do.” I admitted, having felt so since some time now but having been too scared to take the last step, thankfully he was brave enough for both of us. “I do want to be your girlfriend.”

“Really? Yes!” He pulled away to pump his fist in the air, only realising he had done so when I had blinked before beginning to laugh at his ridiculously cute reaction. “Oh man!”

“My silly black lion.” I cooed, giggling when he looked at me with an affronted expression at the nickname.

“Listen here, just because you’re my girlfriend doesn’t mean you can-” Whatever he meant to say was lost as I pulled him in for a short, sweet kiss. “... On second thought, go ahead.”

“Mhm!” I agreed and giggled into the kiss he initiated but soon all laughter was forgotten as we shared our first of many kisses underneath our tree for years to come. 


	2. You're so foxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roseanne has to walk through the woods in order to get to her grandmother's house and meets someone along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude: Yuta  
> Monster type: Kitsune

“Hey there little, red, riding hood. What are you doing, walking through these woods alone?” Came a deceptively smooth voice from above, making me look up into a very familiar face. 

“Looking for a place to hide the body.” I grinned sweetly, giggling at his snort. 

“And where is that body? In the basket?” The kitsune poofed right up beside me, floating alongside me as I walked the trail through the woods to my grandmother’s house. 

“Nope.” I looked at him pointedly. “Hello body.” 

“Hello murderer.” He grinned, fangs gleaming in the sunlight that filtered through the roof of leaves and branches. “I see you’re staying on the trail like I told you to.”

“I don’t know why but for some reason it just makes sense to listen to a magic fox man that is also friends with my grandmother. Weird, right?”

“Very.” He agreed. “Which is why you’re one of the smartest humans I’ve met.” 

“Wow, a compliment this early? What happened, have you managed to steal some gold from that whiny lion prince?” 

“... Am I supposed to know what that means?” The kitsune tilted his head at me. 

“I suppose not, with you living in the woods and the demon realm and stuff. But let me tell you, it's from a really good Disney movie.” I eyed the woods, seeing the eyes of some nether demons directed at us though they scattered when Yuta growled in their direction. “I mean, I get I’m human but why are they so… Predatory about me?” I inhaled sharply when Yuta came up behind me, hugging me to him while his fangs graced my neck. 

“Well for one, virgins are always especially delectable.” I shivered in fear thinking about it, but at his purr like sound I relaxed into his embrace and gave him more room for my neck. 

“And for two?” He nuzzled into my jugular, then by my jaw which he also nipped at and I giggled as it was somewhat ticklish to me. “Hey! That tickles!”

“They want what’s mine.” I turned in his embrace, and the basket dropped to the ground so that I could weave my arms around his neck. 

“Yours? Me?” Smiling when his golden his grew molten, smile dropping that edge he had reserved for everyone but me and my grandmother. 

“You’re mine as I am yours.” He eskimo kissed me, laughing when I giggled at the action. “Hi.”

“Hello to you too.” I met him halfway into a sweet kiss. “Can you… Can you walk me all the way home today? It’s halloween and while I enjoy halloween, I do not enjoy being scared to death by people in masks.” I shivered just thinking about it.

“And what do I get in return?” Eyes glinting, making me shiver but this time for a whole other reason. 

“Whatever I can offer you.” I said, heart fluttering at his predatory smile. 

“Then… How about we go trick and treating… In your bed?” To which I snorted. 

“Smooth.” And squealed in surprise when he nipped at my nose then licked it quickly. “Yah!”

“Let’s go, your grandmother is waiting.” He nuzzled into my cheek before pecking it and then ushered me to walk alongside him. “The sooner she gets her treats I can get mine.”

“...” I looked at him who looked at me, completely serious until the first burst of laughter broke through me and we both ended up laughing the rest of the path to my grandmother’s house. 


	3. Hypnotic taking over me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roseanne goes to look for her boyfriend and finds him at the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude: Ten  
> Monster type: Siren
> 
> Song recomendation while reading this chapter: Hypnotic by Zella Day

“Where’s Ten?” I asked as I rejoined the party after having taken care of getting more ice. 

“He went back down to the beach, something about needing to keep the tradition alive.” Lucas answered while finishing up his hazardous looking, glowing rainbow cocktail that you could probably get drunk on by just smelling it. 

“Lulu, are you done with my drink yet?” Yangyang wondered from where he was trying, and failing miserably, to bob after apples. 

“Yeah!” He responded but before bringing him the literal cup of poison he handed me a flashlight as well as a can of bear spray. “Stay safe.”

“Will do, buckaroo.” I saluted the troll, giggling when he did some trollish purr at my nickname for the kind giant. 

  
  


I put on the flashlight and had the spray can ready in case any nocturnal creatures or supernatural beings would attempt to get a taste of me. I followed the trail to my best ability, the sound of the party eventually becoming only an echo of the true volume as the scent of the seasalt got stronger and the ground more soft. It didn’t take long before I walked through the trees to the vast beach that surrounded the whole Island where we lived. 

  
  


I saw the pile of clothes near the water's edge, but no sight of my boyfriend. I walked up to the pile, putting the turned off flashlight on it as well as the spray can before looking out at the deceptively calm waters reflecting the light of the full moon. I closed my eyes, just listening to the small waves hitting the shore, tickling my toes as I had taken off my shoes earlier and left them by the edge of the forest. I breathed in then out, repeating it twice and felt myself relax more and more as I did so. I wasn’t an overly social person, parties being something I avoided if helped but with all of us being here to celebrate the samhain I had no choice but to attend. Ten had come along to keep me company and to meet our other friends we hadn’t seen for a while, the ceremony had gone well and the feast afterwards grande. Now as it turned more into a party than gathering, I had felt ready to nope out of it when I had noticed the absence of him. 

  
  


“Rosebud?” I blinked my eyes open, jumping slightly as Ten emerged from the sea soundlessly. 

  
  


His upper body was visible while his fin was underneath the water, scattered over his body were scales that sparkled in the moonlight in an iridescent blue kind of color and his hair looked inky, black due to the water in it. His eyes were completely neon blue, glowing with no iris or white of the eye but it didn’t frighten me as it had done the first time I had seen them like that. His pointed ears had webbing along the shell of it, the same webbing that was between his fingers and at the end of his fin. His skin was as pale as the moon, his upper body deceptively lean as I knew just how strong he really was despite his lanky exterior. In simple words, he was beautiful.

“Hi, I just wondered where you went and… Well… I needed a break, to be honest.” I shrugged awkwardly. “Do you want me to leave? I can totally go and hang out on the east beach instead.” I said, considering it as I looked in the direction and wondered how badly I could hurt myself crawling over the boulders that separated the north beach from the east one. As if hearing my train of thought Ten flapped his tail to bring my attention back to him. 

“Yeah and break your neck trying? Or attempt going through the woods and getting lost? I don’t think so.” I pouted at him but more due to the fact I couldn’t deny my disastrous klutziness and sense of direction. “You know that shit doesn't work on me, sweetheart.”

“Heartless fish.” I huffed at him half-heartedly, squealing when he splashed water on me. “YAH! I’M WEARING CLOTHES!” I yelled, but not really mad as I tried and failed not to laugh. 

“Take them off then.” I stared at him, thinking I had heard him wrongly but he smiled, teeth and all. “You heard me, clothes off and come join me here. I’ll keep the water warm for you.” I eyed the water then him, it wasn’t that I didn’t trust him but I had a phobia of deep bodies of water, even more so when I actually couldn’t see anything. “Hey, I’ll keep you safe, I promise.” Ten wasn’t one to make empty promises so I trust him but… 

“What if… What if someone sees me?” I asked and flushed as he growled, eyes flashing red for a moment. 

“I’d never let anyone see you like that, don't worry.” Assured but nervous, I quickly took off all of my clothing, including my underwear and took one step into the water. I shivered from the cold but continued walking even as the water rose more and more. “Hi, baby.”

“How are you so warm?” I asked as I finally reached him and didn’t hesitate to wrap my arms as well as my legs around him. 

“One perk about being a siren or a mermaid, we regulate our own heat and the water around us.” He easily kept us above water, his hungry gaze travelling along my naked form until he looked up into my eyes. “You look so cute tonight.” 

“Not sexy? Sensual? Seductive?” I offered, trying to make it light but felt the tremors of my insecurity in my spine as I knew I wasn’t any of those words. 

“Trust me, you being cute, you being you is all very sexy and seductive to me.” As if to prove his point I felt something poke at me, making me gasp as I knew exactly what it was. “Now that I have you completely in my mercy, I will prove just how much I find you so.” He didn’t need to use his siren voice on me, just Ten being himself was hypnotic enough and mesmerized, spellbound by his very closeness and sighed into the kiss he bestowed upon me. 

  
  


My body practically melted as his webbed fingers found their way to my center and despite the very risk to do so I didn’t fear drowning as the siren man assured me again and again that he found me just as, if not more, desired as I desired him, body and soul. 


	4. Our love will dragon forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Character death
> 
> What does a spirit do when the veil between the living and dead is thin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude: Jiyong  
> Monster type: Dragon

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?” The pirate roared, scales appearing as well as his horns and the eyes turned sapphire pink. I watched him, barely able to breath through the pain and tremors of fear as I slowly but surely felt myself going numb. I had managed to kill the man who had stopped at nothing to kill him, who had tricked me into thinking that this man ever could be a monster but at the prize of my own life. The spell had worked, I felt my body beginning to fall into the deep sleep that would leave the barrier intact for as long as I slept and was kept right here at this very place. The place Jiyoung should have been forced to take if not for me intervening at the last moment. “I’ll give you my scale and you’ll-”

“You will not.” I said with conviction, gaining the attention of the distraught dragon on me as he advanced towards me and grasped my upper arms, I noted with affection that it was firm but gentle as his claws didn’t even nick my sleeves. “I-If you g-give me your s-scale...” I stopped to take a breath, finding it hard to speak. “Y-You will become h-human because of the curse...”

“I don’t care” He growled out, eyes shining with tears. 

“I… I care… Y-your people… T-They need y-y-you… You n-n-need to work together w-with Jinhyuk a-and create a nation for all, not for one...” I took a shaky breath, vision beginning to swim but I focused all I could into seeing him, one last time. 

“I need you.” He cried, the droplets of his tears falling on my face. “You.. You...” 

“You will find s-s-someone, someone more ssss...Suited for you who c-can love all of you tr-truly...” Speaking the truth, even if he didn’t want to hear it as I realized what my sister had meant now in the clarity of impending death. “F-forget about me, live…” As I took my last breath, the vision played before my eyes one last time of him and the girl, his twinmate, being together in true harmony and smiled as he, for once, was truly loved just the way he should have been.

  
  


~Centuries later~

  
  


“URGH! You’re so annoying at times, you know that!? All  _ oh help me Taeyang, because I am a damsel in distress and I need your muscular arms around me! _ ” Jiyoung mocked a girlish voice much to his companions' quickly growing irritation.

“I do not sound like that and I do not like him like that!” The girl, Roseanne who looked almost like a replica of me save the hair, jabbed her finger at his chest. 

“Oh yeah, sure, you just get a fever whenever he kisses your hand then?” The dragon drawled, hissing when she pulled at his ear in one quick motion. “Yah! How dare you pull on my ear, peasant!”

“How dare you make assumptions about my feelings, you royal arse!?” She returned and glared at him. “I am an awkward, shy person who blushes easily. It doesn’t mean I like everyone who makes me blush!” Roseanne, all dressed up as a fairy for the occasion of halloween, walked a little quicker while muttering about ego tripping dragons. 

  
  


It was highly amusing to see that Jiyong had finally found his match, he deserved the love she bestowed upon him, all of him, but also someone who barked back at him when he pushed limits and stood her ground. He probably wasn’t even aware of it himself, stubborn as he could be, but he was so in love with her as despite his jealousy he kept himself close to her to ensure her safety. I smiled as the girl had enough and yelled that the only person she liked was him, flushing as she realized what she had said and left him, gaping on the sidewalk as she hurried into her apartment building. Witnessing this, I began my journey back to the vortex, to return to the land of the dead before the witching hour was over and this time I had joyous news for his parents and those who cared for him, even in death. 


	5. I'll wrap you in my embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie visits the tombs and ends up meeting someone she didn't expect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude: Jeno  
> Monster type: Mummy

“Looking fearsome, mister Moon.” I shot a pair of finger guns at him for good measure, earning a smile. 

“Thank you, you look… Furreal like a purrety kitty.” The both of us were laughing at his puns when the baby mammuth statue display came to life and shook itself to life like a dog. “Oh, good evening Dumbo.” Dumbo waved his trunk at us before getting distracted with the skull that rolled by him and he decided to give it a chase with an excited trumpet sound. I looked at the skeletons I had by the door wearing clown costumes, seeing that one had taken the others head and thrown it away as it was laughing a lot and the headless skeleton frantically did its best to run after its screaming head. “Well, our annual haunted house is due in one hour - I’ll run the last checks and get Dumbo back into position as I know you’re dying to meet up with your beau.” He winked, adjusting his decorative glasses before strutting away with cane and all, flashing his fanged smile to our alive displays. 

  
  


Normally I would’ve been more flustered but seeing as I had been away to help caring for my mother who had broken her leg it had been some time since I last saw Jeno, so without any delay I lifted up my skirts of my witch-medieval dress and ran through the hallways towards the Silla Kingdom section. I bowed and waved to the various occupants of the room that had woken up and begun to talk themselves through what they were supposed to do to the guests tonight. I went over to the royal suite, quickly adjusting my tail and ears, then looked over my face in my cellphone camera but nothing was amiss and my contacts were still where they were supposed to be. My kitty witch outfit as a whole was perfect and I hoped Jeno wouldn’t be too put off from it. I put down my cellphone in one of the dress hidden pockets then opened as well as closed the door behind me. I walked into the big room, towards the majesty’s bed and lifted the sheets, expecting to see him but instead there were only pillows.

  
  


“Huh… That’s odd-AAAAH!” I screamed at the same time as I heard Jeno yell;

“TRICK OR TREAT!” Hand on my frantically beating heart I turned to face him as he laughed loudly. “You were right, this festivity is quite humorous.”

“You- You- You!?” Was the only thing I could get out before I groaned. “Dude, I never expected you to trick or treat me. I will never underestimate you again.” 

“A wise conclusion.” The former king approved, looking akin to a cat having gotten into the cream which had me pouting at him. “But now I believe it is your turn, as it is the customs?” 

“Huh?” I blinked then it hit me. “Oh! Okay, sure,” I rolled my eyes and then in my most cheery voice exclaimed. “Trick or treat!” Seeing as I had no bag I held out my hands, not really expecting anything but of course he had to one up me by taking my hands and pulling me close enough so he could kiss me. 

“Hmm, this was a good treat.” He had the audacity to say once we parted our lips, laughing when I flushed and began punching him, but not hard, with my hands. “Oh, kitten got claws~” He teased and caught my hands. 

“... So you like it? You don’t find it too weird? Because I swear you will see more people more or less dressed like me tonight, some worse and some better.” He hummed, holding me close as he looked me over properly before meeting my golden eyes with vertical-slit irises. 

“How long until the visitors come?” He asked, smiling and I thought about it. 

“Something like, forty minutes or something… Why?” I asked with narrowed eyes as his smile was all too innocent. 

“Because I think I am in the mood for more treats.” He grinned and pushed me onto the bed, before I could protest he was looming over me. “That is… If you want, my lady?” 

“... Shush.” I said and wrapped my arms around him, losing myself in his kiss and was thankful later on when Mr Moon had without a fuss covered for me when I ran a little late but with all too much amusement pointed out the bite marks on my neck, telling the kids to be careful of the mummy. 


	6. You're my boo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie thought that she would only treat kids this halloween but turns out she was wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude: Jongin  
> Monster type: Shinigami (Bleach AU)

“Happy halloween!” I called out to the kids before retreating back into my apartment and locked the door behind me. I put the bowl away for the next trick or treaters, walking into my apartment towards the couch to continue watching Zombies 2. 

“Boo!” I jumped and made some sort of karate like moves, which probably looked really ridiculous, towards the unknown entity which I recognised to be my boyfriend. “... PFFT!” Then he began laughing, slapping his knee and all that jazz as I flushed in embarrassment. 

“Well excuse me for not having been trained into some super ghost ninja!” I huffed and crossed my arms, turning my head away from him. 

“... Imma tell Kyuhyun that's what you think of us, I need to see his face.” He snickered and when he noticed I wasn’t giggling with him he got quiet. “... Sweetheart?” I continued my silent treatment, more due to wanting to see how he would react as Jongin hated being ignored. “Come on, it was just a joke.” I walked over to the couch, sitting down and casually eating some candy. “Rosie, I’m sorry, please just talk to me?” He whined, sitting down beside me and put away his katana on the table. “Ro~” He kissed my cheek and I automatically smiled, which I realized and put on a neutral face again but it was too late. “Oh, I see how it is, well then.” With an exaggerated growl he pounced on me, slobbering me with noisy pecks and kisses wherever he could even as I began to laugh and gave up the pretense. 

“Jongin!” I squealed, trying and failing to get him off of me and succumbed to it instead, enjoying it as the rapid fire of kisses slowed down to more calculated ones that lingered on my skin rather. “When do you have to be back?” I asked, arching my back to him as he went down the valley of my breasts that were accentuated due to my Alice in Wonderland dress with a corset. 

“In a week.” He lifted his head to look down at me, matching my smile. “What do you think of my new gigai?” His hair was icy blonde and slicked back, he was wearing ripped jeans with chains along with some sort of graphic, rock t-shirt under a fishnet shirt.

“I think I need a better look.” I tried to say seductively but began giggling towards the end and Jongin swallowed the sound with his lips. 

“Good thing we have all night then.” He took off his upper clothing in one swift moment, grinning at me but it dropped as the doorbell rang. “Is that going to continue?”

“Most likely yes, I am quite popular in this block.” I smiled sweetly as he glared towards the door before smirking. “... Whatever you’re thinking, don’t.”

“Too late.” With that he got off me, sauntering up to my door shirtless and grabbed the bowl of candy with him, I couldn’t bear to look but I heard how he poured all the candy into the begs to the children's delight and told them it was the last of it and to spread the word. With that he closed the door and he came back into my vision. “Now, where were we?”

“I think we were about to finish watching my movie?” I tried but then he was on me and I forgot all about it. 


	7. I'm wickedly into you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie is faced with the hunger of a demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude: Donghyuck  
> Monster type: Incubus

“I’m hungry.” Donghyuck announced as he strutted into the kitchen where I was making ghost cookies, only half dressed and showing of his tattoos as well as nipple piercings. 

“Go ahead, take a cookie.” I smiled and went back to dipping the meringue ghost in white chocolate. Donghyuck came up behind me, pressing into my back - one very prominent part of him was pressing insistently to my butt. “Oh! That kind of hunger.”

“Yes, so please.” He asked, nipping at my throat and I shivered back into him. “We can do it here, on the countertop and I can lick melted chocolate off of you.” It was almost embarrassing how hot I grew at the suggestion but I had to remind myself to be firm.

“Nope! No! Niet!” I used my elbow to get him to back off a little and pointed at him sternly.

“These cookies are for Taeyong’s halloween party and I will not ruin anything. You’ll have to wait.” I made shooing motions with my hands. “Shoo, shoo, go.”

“But I’m hungry!” He whined, pink eyes looking at my pleadingly. 

“Listen, if you let me finish these and put them in the fridge I will do whatever you want.” When I saw him opening his mouth I blushed and added, albeit quietly. “Wherever you want in our apartment.” At that he closed his mouth quickly, I could almost see the hamster in the wheel turning into supersonic with how many ideas he got in that filthy mind of his. “Deal?”

“Deal.” He grinned, fangs gleaming as he kissed me quickly before skipping away. I shook my head at the cute demon and got back to work.

  
  


Nearly a little over half an hour later I had finished putting him into the fridge and cleaning up all the areas I had used. Wiping my hands on a rag I looked for Donghyuck, who seemed to be nowhere. 

  
  


“Donghyuck? I’m finished now! Where are you?” I asked out loud, not finding him in the office or the bathroom.

“In here!” Came from our bedroom and I walked over there. “Before you open, you know the magic words, don’t you, noona?” He practically purred as I reached the door. 

“Hmm… Oh! Trick or treat!” I giggled before the door opened and Donghyuck stood there, all naked and one part of him was standing very proudly. 

“Come here.” He pulled me close in order to kiss me, and I returned it with great fervor as my hands travelled over his skin. “Remember our deal, noona?” He purred, nipping at my lower lip then licking the sting away. 

“Euhm...” I tried very hard to remember but the demon was making it difficult with his insistent touches and treacherous tongue. “I’d do whatever you want, wherever you want?” I squeaked when he lifted me up suddenly so I had to wrap my legs around him and hands going to his shoulders. “Donghyuck!”

“That is my name, and you’ll be screaming it by the time I’m done with you.” He vowed, predatory smile looking ever more so as his usually soft, pink eyes glowed neon pink. He walked us over to the bed where he put me down. Surprised he had decided to go with something so simple, at least to him, I was momentarily confused but as I looked up at the ceiling I flushed fifty shades of red as I saw myself in a big mirror. “Surprise~” 

“... You’re such a pervert...” I muttered but all the same let him pull off my sleeping jersey which left me in only my panties. 

“Indeed I am.” He snapped his fingers and suddenly there were mirrors around the bed as well, leaving us exposed from all angles and I shivered just thinking about it. “I’m so hungry, that I won’t be satisfied with just one.”

“... W-w-wait, Donghyuck, the party-” I tried and failed to protest as his tail began rubbing at my center and his clawed hands grabbed handfuls of my breasts in one swift move. “Ah!”

“All fashionable people are late.” He grinned and leaned down until he was a breath away from my quivering lips. “You know how one celebrates the true samhain?” He whispered, voice treacherous, soft and alluring. 

“N-no?” My arms wrapped around his neck as I desperately tried to remember how to breathe as his tail slithered into my underwear. 

“By celebrating the harvesting and letting the darkness in, I will enjoy harvesting you, noona.” He swallowed my moan in a kiss and I let myself be at the full mercy of a hungry demon.


	8. I will rock your world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While he's made of stone he's got a heart of gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude: Lucas  
> Monster type: Gargoyle

I, Yangyang and Ten lounged on the couch as we waited for them to wake up, playing mobile games or watching youtube videos in order to pass the time. I was watching Five Seconds of Summer - she looks so perfect, singing along to the lyrics, when I heard groaning and looked up. The gargoyle statues, varying in size began moving and waking up. The stone turned into hard skin that was deceptively soft, the began flapping their wings to get the kinks out of them and carefully moved their limbs. They had an orc-like appearance, though slimmer and some shorter than what one would think of an orc - oh and they had bat-like wings and demon-like tails, and talons… Thinking about it, they probably looked rather terrifying for someone who didn’t know them but to me, one in particular, looked quite cute as they scrunched their faces and let out sighs akin to what a cat would. 

  
  


“Happy halloween!” I chirped and got off the couch, phone slipping into my hidden little pocket in the skirt. For the occasion I had dressed up as Esmaralda, though I didn’t do a wig as I had curled and fluffed up my own hair instead. Ten had dressed up as well, looking like a glamified pirate and Yangyang had dressed up as an animal fairy from Disney’s Tinkerbell.

“Happy what now?” Kun asked and straightened out his suit. “What is- SPIDER!” Kun flew away in fright and slapped the spider off of his shoulder, the plastic spider that is, while Yangyang, Hendery and Xiaojun crumbled to the floor laughing. 

“I told you he would fall for it!” Yangyang said in between laughing, then yelping as Kun flew for him with talons out. “SHIT! NO! WAIT! IT WAS A PRANK, DUDE! HELP!” The other two of the three stooges ran after them in a poor attempt to help him.

“... Idiot...”. Sicheng said to the scene but was quickly distracted as Ten slid up to him, Sicheng unable to look away from Ten’s mostly exposed chest making the man to smile. 

“Like what you see?” Causing the older gargoyle to blush and pull the shirt close so as to not expose anything making the thai laugh. “What? Jealous others might see?” 

“My lady, you look beautiful!” I was distracted from the scene by a booming voice I welcomed at all times. Lucas walked up to me, all in his shirtless glory with flashy pants and piercings there and there as well as tattoos. “Good evening.” My goofy giant smiled, making me melt at how cute he was and felt my heart flutter as he kissed my hand. It always felt like the first time whenever he did, a permanent charming gesture but different than before he didn’t ask to embrace me as he knew what my answer was. “How was your day?”

“It was ok- oh, I saw a squirrel having gotten its hands on a doll’s head which he put on his head and ran around with. I accidentally got it on film before I noticed it and went up to help it.” I took up my phone to show him, looking at him looking at the video and watched his smile curl around his tusks. When he laughed and cooed at the squirrel, I cooed at him and kissed his cheek in adoration. I put away the phone once more after the video and giggled as he kissed my cheek in return. “Okay, as much as I like that we have to get going.”

“...” He looked down, his golden eyes eyeing his feet with worry and I frowned.

“What’s wrong?” He looked at me, a sadness deep within those beautiful eyes that was of something long ago. 

“Are you certain.. You wish to be within my company? What if… It wasn’t accepted in the past...” He stumbled in his explanation and my heart ached for the kind giant, of the hurt he had endured in the past and the worry to repeat it once more.

“I can’t say it's accepted now either, as according to the general public beings like you and magic do not exist.” I put my hands on his face, thumbs stroking his tusks and smiled, hoping it would help to reassure him along with my words. “What I can tell you, is that I love you very much and the people who are close to me, who know you truly, are happy for me and trust you to keep me safe and happy. Just as they trust me to provide the same for you.”

“You do!” He said, eyes shining with earnest as his big hands held onto my gently. 

“As do you.” I returned, kissing him and conveying everything I felt for him and felt him mirror it on his own. “As for other people, I don’t care what they think and nor should you. Besides, this is one of the few times we can be out in public and people won’t think of you as odd for your appearance. Rather they will be impressed how you pulled it off to look like this. Then… Other times we’ll be in public, apart from halloween, I’ll stand beside you and show them that I love you just as you are. The kindest man I’ve ever met.” Lucas seemed to think about it, his shoulders becoming less tense and the sadness dimming even further, almost gone much to my relief and was replaced with a glint.

“... Only the kindest?” He teased, making me blush as I knew he wanted more compliments but I didn’t know if I could or couldn’t say it. 

“N-no… You’re also...” I flushed even further, I felt it as my cheeks got warmer but was determined to say it, at least some of my true feelings about him. “Very funny… Charming… Caring and.. The most attractive man I’ve gotten to know and seen, I am very lucky.” As I peaked at him, as my eyes had found his tusks very interesting all of a sudden, I saw that he looked at me in awe and his own cheeks had gotten rosy which only further enhanced my shyness. “W-W-W-Well then, we b-b-better get going! B-BYE EVERYONE!” My feet moved me very quickly out of the remodeled room of the clocktower and into the very old elevator. Before the bars closed Lucas flew inside and before I could say anything he held me in his arms and kissed me dizzy. So dizzy that we forgot about the party all together, not that we mourned the loss. 


	9. You got me in stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie is followed home by a creep but lucky for her someone is waiting for her to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude: T.O.P from Big Bang  
> Monster type: Voodoo doll
> 
> Songs to listen to before reading this: Voodoo doll by VIXX and Stitches by Shawn Mendes

“Okay, listen to me you dumbass, I am not interested and I want you to leave me alone.” I told the man once and for all as clear as I could that I wanted him to leave me alone. I walked up the trail up to my grandmother’s old house and hissed in pain as the guy grabbed hold of my arm, pulling me back to him. “That hurts! Let go of me!”

“Listen here, do you know who I am? I am Jun Kim, who are you to deny me? You’re nothing but a nobody meanwhile I got more than you’ll ever earn and everyone wants me.” He growled out and I tried to fight against the grip on my arm.

“Not everyone because I don’t want you, now, let go of me!” Crying out when his grip got harder instead and I began to get really scared now. “No, please, stop!” And within a blink of my eye the hold on my arm was gone and instead I was looking at a familiar back.

“Are you hard of hearing or just stupid?” Seunghyun’s deep, cold voice asked Jun who was on the ground crying while holding his wrist that looked very deformed. 

“THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY WR-” Jun stopped mid yelling as the clouds drifted away from the moon and he could clearly see Seunghyun, the cursed living voodoo doll who, unbeknownst to me due to his back being towards me, looked quite frightening. “W-w-what the fuck?”

“I suggest you leave now and get your broken wrist treated alas I can’t vow that no more of you will come to harm.” Seunghyun said while taking off his coat, which he turned to put around me like a blanket and I sniffled, walking into him and hid my face in his dress shirt. Seunghyun tensed upon this, becoming eerily silent and for a moment I was worried I had overstepped until his arm wove around my waist and lips brushed against my temple. 

“The fuck ar-”

“You have ten seconds to rid yourself from my presence or I will make you know true pain.” Seunghyun vowed. “1.” He began counting and Jun, the cowardly creep that he was began to run down the trail and out of the gates which slammed behind him to keep him out for good. “Pathetic.”

“Thank goddess you were here, I was so scared.” I cried, tears drenching his shirt as I told him about my horrible night and Jun who wouldn’t take no for an answer. The more I told him the easier it felt to breathe and once I finished he said nothing but holding me close and lavishing me with kisses. For the first time since the beginning of this halloween night I felt safe. “S-sorry about your shirt.”

“It’s just a shirt.” He assured me and I looked up at him, not finding him ugly or fearful despite the threads through his lips and runes on his face along with the scars, the two colored eyes. “Apart from your arm, did he touch you somewhere else?” I shook my head in negative. “That’s a relief.” He sighed and gently took hold of my arm to inspect it, lips curling as he saw it was already bruising into a handprint. “I should've ran after him and killed him.” He muttered and despite it all I smiled at hearing the blatant care he had for me, even when he tried to pretend he had none. “What are you smiling for? It’s creepy.”

“You. I’m smiling because of how much you care about me.” He stilled, and before he could recite his usual rant I stopped him with my fingers gentle against his lips. “You don’t need a heart to love, a heart is just an organ but you do have a soul and the soul is the one that loves someone. I know you’re cursed and you think you don’t deserve love nor can love because of it, which is dumb because I love you and I just wish you could open up to me- ” I got more quiet towards the end as I had realized what I had just confessed, my cold face turning warm at once and I stared at Seunghyun’s shocked face in growing embarassment.  _ Crap, crap, I said, oh my god I said it! I actually said it!  _

“YO! What are you staying out there for? Come on in before Rosie turns sick, ragdoll!” I heard the voice of Daesung yell, most likely from the window of the bathroom as it was the usual time he soaked his fin. 

“Would you for once in your extended life time shut the fuck up, fishstick!?” Seunghyun yelled back, eyes flashing demon black before looking back to me who idly wondered if I could crawl into one of the fake graves and just be put out of my misery. “... You mean it?”

“... Y-yes...” I squeaked out, seeing no point in denying it. 

“... It’s late, let's go inside, miss Park.” His face was void of any emotion and I flinched as if I had been slapped, his blatant admissal of my feelings hurt and my eyes stung with tears. He always did this whenever either he or I were actually open and affectionate for once, making me all kinds of confused and frustrated with the man I had come to love. I had honestly thought after last time, we had gone in the right direction and that he felt more comfortable with us showing emotions and acting true to them. It felt as if every time we took one step forward, he made us go two steps back and I felt so very tired off of it. “Miss Park?”

“... Good night...” I managed to get out, before hurrying inside and leaving the voodoo doll behind, along with my bleeding heart which was ironic as he was supposed to be the one inflicted with pain, not causing it.


	10. Love at first bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie goes for her monthly appointment with a buzz of nerves and leaves with an array of emotions all due to one vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude: Sehun  
> Monster type: Vampire  
> Au: Vampire Academy

“This is halloween, this is halloween, pumpkin screams in the dead of night!” I sang along to my heart’s content making Lucifer, my black maine coon, meow along much to my amusement. “Like this song too?”

“Meow!” He said and purred when I stroked him. 

“That’s my boy.” I scratched behind his ears for good measure before stepping away. “Be a good boy for me while I am gone for my treatment.” I got a meow in return and I chuckled as I closed and locked the door behind me to my apartment. 

  
  


I went down to the waiting car with tinted windows, barely avoiding a group of children running past in their costumes and chattering about how much candy they would get tonight while trick or treating. I smiled at them, looking forward to the day I would have a few of my own that I could bring trick or treating. My smile dropped though as a wave of a headache reminded me why I needed to get into the car to my appointment. 

  
  


As always as I sat down in the car and greeted the friendly driver, it always struck me how surreal this all was - how vampires were actually real. I never would’ve considered all those fables and such being real but now that I had actually gotten to know a few and gained some friends through this I was glad for the contract I had gotten. As someone with polycythemia vera I had always struggled with my disease, been on various medication cocktails and monthly injections to draw blood this was much more comfortable for me. No more meds or considerations of radiation, while I still had to meet doctors I found doctor Heechul Kim much more friendlier and approachable than my last one, and it was him who had approached me with this, at first, insane proposal to become a blood donor for vampires. It had taken time but eventually, and after many meetings with him and the principal of the school as well as meeting the student body president Taeil I had finally decided to sign the contract. 

  
  


Best decision ever made as the monthly feedings combined with the endorphins had actually helped my condition so much that I was living like any other person now. It was very freeing and I was very grateful to them all. As per my agreement, as for other donors with polycythemia vera, we had but one vampire of aristocratic bloodline who fed on us in order for Heechul to monitor our condition and keep us from becoming ill as a side effect. Previously to this appointment I had been assigned to Kyungsoo, who had been very respectful and albeit stoic at first he had warmed up and was still one of my close friends despite his graduation. I was slightly nervous to meet my new vampire, Sehun, despite Kyungsoo assuring me that while being a brat he was actually nice once you got to know him. 

  
  


“Miss, we have arrived.” The driver, Shindong, said and I thanked him before getting out of the car. He had parked behind the school for the entrance of us donors, walking up the steps to the door and opening it. I found doctor Kim standing there. 

“Ah, happy halloween!” He greeted, having ironically enough dressed up as Dracula and I snorted at him. “What? Don’t I look frightened?” He asked exaggeratedly as he walked with me down the narrow hallway towards the circling stairs that would get us to the donors department.

“Try saying blah de blah and we’ll see.” I teased right back at him.

“Vampires do not say blah de blah.” He imitated Dracula and laughed with me before he sobered up a little. “So, your new beau is the royal brat Sehun Oh, and just a heads up, he has a particular condition where he can’t drink all blood types. You’re his blood type but with your condition we don’t know if it will affect that or not, so depending on how today goes we might have to switch him to someone else.” I nodded in understanding and thanked him as he opened the door to my room. “Any plans for the evening?” He asked as I sat down on the comfortable chair and let him do a check up just to make sure everything was as it should. 

“Me and Lucifer are going to eat us stupid with candy and have a Hotel Transylvania marathon.” Making the vampire shake his head in amusement. 

“Of course you are.” I pointed my tongue at him just as the door to the room opened and a tall guy walked inside, looking bored with the whole world and so annoyingly handsome that I froze in my tongue pointing. “Oh, his royal arseness has arrived.”

“Good afternoon to you too, doctor McSingle.” The younger vampire quipped, smirking at the scowling doctor then noticed me, who was still pointing my tongue embarrassingly enough and raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Euhm, okay?”

“S-S-Sorry! It was to doctor Kim, not you!” I explained, wishing the ground to swallow me up right about now to escape the embarrassment. “I’m Roseanne Park, pleased to meet you!” I held out my hand to him, ignoring my warm cheeks and opted for a friendly smile. He looked from my hand to me then back to it and grasped it, giving it a firm shake.

“Sehun Oh. You don’t strike me as a fang banger? Or a bite chaser…?” Doctor Heechul hissed at him while I blinked then laughed. 

“Wow! Nope, not at all, or, while it does feel nice I am more about me being able to live a medication free life than the endorphin high to be honest though.” Not at all surprised at his bluntness as I had the displeasure of growing up with my best friend Minghao who was the most blunt person I knew. Heechul sighed in relief whereas Sehun ooh:ed in understanding and sat down in the chair beside me. “I like to be bit here if you don’t mind.” I moved away my hair to reveal the side of my neck, pointing to the place and he hummed. My heart was racing, it was making it difficult to be professional as I found his presence nerve wrecking which was a first. 

“I’ll leave you to it then, you know the deal Rosebud.” I gave him a thumbs up as he left us alone and now I felt even more nervous. Great. Awesome. Super duper. 

“Are you ready?” He got close, emerald green eyes watching me intently through his messy, white fringe and I blushed at his closeness. He smirked upon my reaction, looking amused and I willed myself to look less affected than I actually was but most likely failing.

“Y-Y-Yeah.” I decided closing my eyes was the best option for this and bared my throat to him, waiting and gasped as he nosed at it before biting it gently. The next minutes were more relieving than orgasmic, with each suck I felt my headache grow dimmer and the heaviness of my limbs becoming non-existent. I wasn’t lying about how this was more therepautic for me than orgasmic, though I felt a little faint at his lovely perfume he was wearing and the groans that slipped was making me feel quite hot under my collar. I felt dizzy once he pulled away and unlike with the other vampires, I wanted him back much to my surprise. I looked up at him, the site of my blood dripping from his lip not as nauseating as with others and he looked so confused, eyebrows furrowed as he looked at me. 

“What is it, pretty boy?” I slurred, mind feeling fuzzy as the endorphins seemed stronger than usual. 

“I don’t know… What are you?” He asked and I shrugged my shoulders in response but mewled in discomfort as it stretched my bitemarks.

“Owie...” I said softly, pouting. “Pretty boy, don’t forget band aid.”

”...Pretty boy, huh?” He smiled, laughing a little as he reached for the prepared band aid and carefully put it on my neck. “I have a feeling you’ll regret it once you’re out of the endorphin high.” 

  
  


Later on in my apartment, Lucifer was witness to me frantically ranting about the vampire and my embarrassing actions towards said man all the while I hoped that Sehun could continue drinking from me so I could get to know him and knowing I was going to embarrass myself further. Sometimes, it was worth it though - at least that was what Lucifer probably was telling me with his intent eyes, that or he wanted food. Only time would tell like with most things. 


	11. I chew-chew choose you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi flees to his rendevouz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude: Yoongi  
> Monster type: Zombie  
> AU: Disney's Zombies

“Crap! The Z-cops!” Namjoon cursed as we hid behind a dumpster. “There’s no way we’re getting back into Z-side.” It had been stupid and risky in the first place but Namjoon really needed that computer part, so we had to sneak out from our side of town. 

“We need somewhere safe to hide, any suggestions?” I glared at the Z-car that drove by before looking at the taller male who frowned in thought. 

“Oh!” He took out his phone and called. “Jimin? Hi, yeah, listen, are you alone?... Okay, that’s alright but listen, me and Yoongi are in your side of the town and we need somewhere to crash over the night… Thank you… Yeah, I love you too, see you soon baby.” He put his phone back in his pocket. “We’re going to Jimin’s, let’s go.”

“Of course we’re going to Jimin’s.” I muttered with a roll of my eyes. “Is he alone?” I asked and Namjoon nodded quickly before leaving the alley. I found it odd but all the same followed him as we went through the town as carefully as possible as to not be seen. It took some time before we finally reached the Park family’s house and after a knocking sequence the back door opened to let us in. I closed the door as Namjoon was busy with Jimin in his arms. “Hello to you too.” I drawled and after taking off my shoes went past the couple to the living room in order to sleep but it was occupied by none other than Roseanne. Now I got why he had been so quiet, the fucking bastard knew she was going to be here and fuck she’s wearing her pjs. I never used to describe a human being as cute but she was cute, very cute in her Lapras themed pyjamas consisting of a night jersey only which revealed her legs in a way I really didn’t need to. “Shit.”

“Huh?” She looked away from the tv and scrambled for the blanket once she saw me standing stupified by the doorway. “Y-Y-Yoongi? I thought only Namjoon was stranded here?” Her cheeks flushed.

“Nope, me too, disappointed?” I quipped, but lowkey hoping she would say no.

“No! I mean, eugh, nope, you’re like… Cool...” I smiled as she stumbled over her words, deciding to sit down beside her on the couch and watched the tv screen. 

“Whatcha watching?” I asked, trying and failing to ignore the fact I was sitting next to my crush who was only wearing a nightshirt and seemingly nothing else. Fuck my life. 

“Eh, I’m watching Warm Bodies.” I furrowed my eyebrows as the main character talked about the-

“A zombie film? I thought you hated scary movies.” I looked at her, which was a big mistake as her big eyes met mine.

“W-W-Well I do but this is a romantic comedy as well. The zombie falls in love with a human...” My heart thumped at that, being able to relate to that very well unbeknownst to her yet I couldn’t help but ask;

“Do they end up together?” She looked at me, as if she could see right through me and I hoped, I fucking hoped, she felt the same way and would give me a strong enough hint so that I could make a move. As it was now I was too uncertain in doing anything that might risk our friendship despite what Jimin said about his sister “totally” being into me. 

“I don’t know but… I really hope they do, I want them to at least...” She said softly with a smile and I decided to just go for it, to hell with everything.

“I think they will.” I moved closer and put an arm around her, shaking with nerves as she froze for a few moments before relaxing and cuddling into my side. I let out a sigh of relief, inhaling her scent of vanilla and cinnamon as we idly watched the movie. “Hey, Rosie.”

“Hmm?” She hummed, really invested into the movie again much to my amusement. 

“Want to go on a date someday?” Her breath hitched and then she looked up at me, eyes shining in wonder in the dim lightning. 

“Really?” I nodded, scratching my nose in nerves and felt my soul practically leave my body as she kissed my cheek before cuddling into me again. “Yes, I’d love that.”

“G-G-Good.” Great, now I stuttered and unlike her I probably sounded like an idiot but her hand getting my free one to play with it as she watched the movie made me hope that maybe she didn’t mind it all too much. 


	12. I love you to the moon and back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun goes out on patrol and does not expect to find his mate during it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude: Baekhyun  
> Monster type: Werewolf

“Sooo, no patrol tonight?” I tried but was met with Yifan’s deadpan gaze. “... So, patrol tonight, who am I partnering up with?” My faux smile making the Lunar Beta sigh deeply, not an uncommon reaction when talking with me.

“Jongdae, seeing as we all know how much of a scaredy cat you are.” Junmyeon said with a teasing smile. 

  
  


I gave the maknae trio the finger as they hollered at the jab but didn’t bother denying it. I liked halloween apart from scary movies or the one’s that thought it would be fun to scare someone while in costume, the murder clown year had been especially nerve wrecking. 

  
  
  


Seeing as there were no big scary movie coming out this year I thought it should be fine so I didn’t protest when Jongdae was finally ready to leave after having said goodbye to his wife Jisoo and their pup. Patrol was fine for most part but then, there it was, the smell I had caught a few times but was too faint for me to follow but now it felt like a slap to the face. I stopped, staring at the direction it came from and growled as Jongdae trotted up to me, telling me to get a move on but at my growl stopped, tilting his black head at me. 

  
  


“Mate.”

  
  


I had told him in our telepathic pack link, seeing understanding in his eyes and he let me track the scent, following me closely behind. The scent, it was mouthwatering while at the same time calming and smelling the epitome of home. It smelled like pumpkin and cinnamon, with a hint of vanilla and the remaining ember of a fire. What had me on edge though, as distracting as the scent cocktail of them was, were the scent of fear that coated their natural scent. 

  
  


I got closer and closer until I stopped by the forest line, shoes appeared in my eyesight suddenly and I realized I had failed to notice my surroundings properly. Raising my head cautiously they stung with tears as I saw something else other than grey, black and white. I actually was what must’ve been colours, lots of them and they trailed up the fairy clad female body until I was nose to nose with my mate. She gasped but otherwise made no other movement, looking me over before meeting my amber eyes. 

  
  


“Whoa… You’re such a pretty dog!” I almost fell over in shock at that, not quite believing she thought of me as a dog rather than a wolf. My inner beast whined at the insult then vowed to make her see that we were nowhere near some pathetic dog in ways that would’ve made a sailor blush. “Where did you come from?” She backed away a little, before I could whine at the loss she held out her hand for me to sniff. Even now, not even knowing her, she had me wrapped around her finger and I dutifully sniffed at her hand before putting my head in it so she knew it would be fine to pet. “Aww, who’s a good boy? You are! Yes, you are! Oh, you’re so precious.” She gushed and I felt my tail wagging in happiness, not being able to contain myself as she complimented my looks. Suddenly there was a new scent approaching, that also had a similar scent of ember and vanilla which meant they were most likely related to her. Or worse, together with her enough so that their scent had mingled with hers. It had me growling at the tall man approaching us, though he stopped as he saw me with my teeth bared at him. 

“R-R-Rosie?” The man’s deep voice shook with fear, and I absentmindedly noted he had similar features to my mate so my first deduction was right, much to my relief.

“Channie! Isn’t this dog gorgeous!? And it’s so nice too, can we keep it?” She asked hopefully. Despite my instincts telling me to take her with me home to keep her safe and sound, my human rationality won over the beast and let her relative pull her away from me. “Chanyeol? What are you-”

“That’s a wolf!” He hissed at her. She stared at him in shock then slowly turned to where I had been, but as he had pulled her away I had snuck back deeper into the forest but only so far so that they couldn’t see me any more. “Oh my god, did you see the size of it? It was like a wolf on steroids! The realtor didn’t mention there had been experiments done in the old abandoned lab!... Unless they were secret, oh my god we’re in the plot of Stranger Things meets Twilight I am telling you!” Her relative ranted as he walked away but not without pulling her with him.

“... But… The wolf was so nice... ” She looked back in my direction, she stood out like a beacon in the night as she was in full colour while everything else was in black, white and grey. Then, turning the corner of the house the colour went with her and my heart, my wolf, ached for her already. 

“Who’s a good boy? Who’s a good boy, Baek?” Jongdae teased and laughed in our telepathic link.

“Shut up.” I growled at him, feeling antsy that she wasn’t around me any longer and I tried to reign my wolf that wanted nothing more than run right back to her. “Just, shut up.” I said, not quite knowing if I said that to Jongdae or my wolf but either way the two became quiet as we continued our patrol. 

  
  


Though not without me keeping to think about my mate who had touched me so gently and given me so much warmth, affection without even knowing what I truly was and who smelled delectable, like home and left me feeling cold and lonely in a way I never had been before. It scared me and I didn’t know what to do about this. About her. Oh moon, what am I going to do?


	13. You're purretty cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin runs away from his problems only to get in touch with a new one but questions is, will this give him problems or the one he meets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude: Jimin  
> Monster type: Familia
> 
> Sorry guys for how long this took but I am working as a middle school teacher so life gets hectic. Anyways here it is and hope you'll enjoy it.

“Jimin! They’re onto us! We have to figure something out quick!” Taehyung growled, tail low between his legs from the nerves and I looked around. The hunters were too close to comfort, at least we had all managed to scatter but we weren’t out of the metaphorical woods yet. Fuck. “Jimin!”

“Shut up I am thinking you dumb mutt.” I hissed at the dog familiar and when I did I saw something that could give us a temporary rendezvous. “The hospital! Come on!” 

“Are you fucking kidding me!? The hospital!?” He complained but he ran after me anyway as we got through the entrance and ran down the corridors. 

“Don’t fucking complain! Let’s get to the rooftop then we can travel by the roof instead!” 

  
  


We did our best to not draw attention while deep enough into the hospital, taking the stairs instead of the elevators and going down hallways with less people. It all worked well until I heard the voices of the hunters that had chased us outside, with a cuss we took the nearest door and discovered we had reached the highest level of the hospital. I had no idea in which department we were in, we walked as casually as a legitimate visitor would and tried to find another way to the roof. It was then Taehyung growled lowly, eyes focused on a hunter of the hospital security was talking with a doctor while walking in our direction. 

  
  


With a hiss I pushed Taehyung towards a room before going into one myself and crouched down by the door. I listened intently as I heard the approaching footsteps, claws coming out ready to tear his jugular if needed but the steps didn’t even as much as pause by the door as he passed it and continued until it was gone. My claws went in once more with a snick sound and I closed my eyes for a moment as I rested my head against the wall, a small moment of rest. 

  
  


“W-Who are you?” I knew someone had been in here but I had been so quiet as to not wake them, it seemed as if the person had been awake already and my golden eyes opened to find them meeting a pair of dark chocolate ones of the patient. Before she could blink I was at her side holding a clawed hand over her mouth, fangs bared at her and I could hear her frantic yet weak heartbeat barely over the beeping of her machine she was attached to. 

“I won’t kill you or hurt you as long as you don’t scream or tell anyone I’m in here. Which also goes for that red button. Got it?” She nodded, and I slowly removed my hand but she didn’t scream. The beeping of the machine calmed down as well, turning into a steady lull and I looked at her for a moment more before walking over to close the binds of the room’s windows. 

“So, euhm, who are you? Who are you hiding from? Is that real blood? Do you need anything to eat?” My feline ears turned to her, while I looked at her reflection from the window and saw her looking curious, apprehensive at best but not afraid nor angry which… Was a first and frankly a very weird reaction. 

“Why aren’t you afraid?” I questioned her, turning to look at her while locking at the door. “Did you miss the part where I just threatened you?”

“But you said if I didn’t scream you wouldn’t hurt me… I’m not screaming.” She said, blinking at me before looking a bit cautious. “You… Won’t... Right?” 

“... What does it matter if I say yes or no, I’m a complete stranger, I could lie.” I pointed out, raising an eyebrow at the weird girl…Woman? It was difficult to tell with how petite she looked and her young features, she looked worry inducingly skinny as well with bruises visible on her arms and neck as. Everything else was covered by her hospital dress and the thick blanket over her lower body. I took a sniff in the air, smelling sickness and magic, too much magic for someone that wasn’t usin- Just then she hissed and clutched at her cheek. When she removed her hand a bruise had appeared but what had me widening my eyes were the sparkly and electric looking veins in it that glowed blue before it dulled out. It was then I noticed the other bruises were like that too. 

“Aoch, that stung… Damn it...” She said softly, visibly blinking away tears while dipping her finger into a bowl on her bedside table. Two fingers were coated in some translucent mixture that smelled foul but even as she wrinkled her nose she gently rubbed it into her new bruise. “Eh, what was your question again mister Cat?”

“... What’s wrong with you?” I asked, never having seen anything like this before. 

“... You’re aware you’re in the frail department, no?” She asked gently, lying down slightly and with a wince put on some type of suction cups on her fingers. Soon her veins became visible in her hand and forearm, the veins sparkling and crackling with blue magic that went through the suction cups, into a tube leading to a container that buzzed. I walked closer to her, my time in the streets keeping me wary but the more she talked, the more I looked around and at her I began to slowly let down my guard. “So, I am, uh, a warlock as you can see with the magic that is drained out of me and it’s drained out because I got the frail disease. For some reason my magic glands produce too much magic which strains my body. Whenever it’s too much I get sluggish, headaches, sore limbs, bruises that appear with a sting of sudden magic bursts etcetera. I come here once every month to drain myself nearly completely of magic so I can live somewhat normally for a while. I still have to take meds and stuff but this makes it easier at least. As easy as it can be without a familiar.” She explained softly, looking completely at ease despite the fact an anonymous hybrid was in her presence. 

“... That sucks.” Was all I could think of to say, wincing as I heard how bad it sounded but to my surprise she laughed. I stared at her as she laughed, some color actually coming to her pale cheeks and it sounded akin to bells, melodic and then she smiled at me. 

“Yeah, it does.” She agreed. “I’m Roseanne, what’s your name?”

“... Chimmy...” While I wasn’t threatened by her I hadn’t survived this long from the hunters by being dumb. It was clear she knew it wasn’t my real name but she didn’t comment on it other than repeating it outloud for herself. 

“Chimmy… Nice to meet you, or well, it is now after the whole threat thing.” I snorted, chuckling as she sheepishly grinned at me. “Why are you here? Like, in my room?”

“What? Don’t I look like I fit in here?” I said sarcastically, aware of my distressed jeans tucked into a pair of boots, the fishnet shirt I wore under an open hooded jacket with the hood pulled long over my face to shadow it some and hide my hair as well as ears. My tail was hidden underneath the jacket to help me conceal my innermost emotions. 

“T-T-T-That wasn’t what I meant or, well, a little but not like in a bad way but in a profession way, not that I assume you couldn’t be a doctor ju-” As she panicked, fearing she had offended me which was a first I began to laugh at her. “... You were joking?”

“No shit.” I grinned at her, entranced with the way her cheeks flushed and she looked down at her fingers, her white hair creating a shield for her. She was… Cute. Which was a first, I never thought of people as cute but she was, like, a true cute not the fake one some guys and girls do just to appear more likeable than they truly were. It was… Refreshing. “It’s fine, you didn’t offend me or anything, doll.” She squeaked at the endearment which made me smile, shaking my head at her. “You’re so weird.”

“Says the man that is hiding in a hospital room.” She mumbled then squeaked again as I quipped;

“Says the girl that hasn’t kicked me out yet, someone must like me~” I teased, laughing when she hid her face in her hands. “Aww, someone’s embarrassed.”

“Stop it!” She whined and peaked through her fingers at me. 

“Don’t worry, doll. I’ll be out of here soon, just give me five more minutes.” I looked at her through the corner of my eye, seeing her visible disappointment and wondered how lonely she must’ve been to appreciate the company of a stray familiar that threatened her just minutes ago. Speaking of familiar. “Why don’t you have a familiar?” 

“... I, euhm, well...” She sighed yet still smiled. “To be honest, no one seemed to like me but yet they wanted me for my magic which felt… Just wrong. If I have a familiar I want to at least know they like me for me, not for my magic… So, I’m currently looking outside of the academy but no one has caught my interest so here I am, once again.” She shrugged, seemingly having accepted the ordeal. 

“Sounds like a bunch of dicks and cunts.” I offered, smirking as she gasped at my foul language yet smiled, her cheeks becoming puffier, oddly reminding me of a squirrel. 

“Well, you said it, not me.” She got cheeky, laughing when I snorted at it. “So, they’re renovating the left wing but my nurse, despite not being good for her nor us frail patients, goes through there to the roof to smoke as no one is there during this hour.” 

“... Oh, really?” I wasn’t dumb nor was she subtle, but I played along. “So she left you to smoke now?”

“Nope, she’s off tonight.” Smiling a little before reaching for a manga on her bedside table. “I believe she has told me that her favorite lotto numbers are 7, 8, 6 and 4 too.” Here she was, offering me an escape route without even knowing why I needed one, I could’ve been anyone and I could kill her right here, right now to tie up loose ends. “Sometimes I get so lost in this manga that I won’t even notice if she comes in or leaves me as well.” She proceeded to open it and read, curling further into the bed looking soft, vulnerable… Trusting. It had been a long time since someone I didn’t know was this nice to someone like me, a filthy stray and who didn’t expect anything in return. My lips thinned out as I contemplated for a moment before walking to the door. If I hadn’t been listening for it I would’ve missed her sad sign, which tugged at my heartstrings annoyingly so I could not leave her behind yet.

“... We busted one of our friends out from the shelter, he had ran away from his previous walrock because they had starved him when he had refused to have sex with them...” I saw her reflection in the window snap her head up to me. “We were chased by the hunters when me and V decided to slip with the others, having them chase us rather as to let the others get away.” She looked horrified and immensely sad when I told her about Hoseok’s story, still did and I heard her call his owner a scumbag, which I agreed with. “We saw the hospital and decided to make a go for it then you know the rest… Now you know...” I didn’t know why I still hadn’t left but as she spoke I knew why.

“... Chimmy… Thank you for telling me, it stays here… Stay safe.” No pestering questions. No judgement. Only understanding and sympathy, but not in a belittling way but genuine. 

“... Don’t stop looking for a familiar, no matter what anyone says you deserve someone good. The others can screw themselves.” I heard a sniffle, smelling the sadness but it was tinted with relief and happiness luckily. 

“Will… Will I ever see you again?” She asked softly, eyes falling back to her comic as her fingers shook. 

“... It would be for the best...” She slumped with sadness. “... You know, I heard the view from the rooftop here is spectacular around this time in the evening. Maybe I’ll check it out for myself.” 

“... Really? Maybe I’ll do it as well, you know, to get fresh air? For my health of course.” I looked over my shoulder, my golden eyes meeting her soft, brown ones and smiled tootily, away of my fangs. 

“Of course.” I agreed, eyes crinkling at her smile. “Good night, Roseanne.”

“Aloha, Chimmy.” I shook my head at her, smiling still as I opened and closed the door only to find Taehyung opening his door at the same time. 

“I thought he’d never leave.” The cocker spaniel hybrid said with a sign then looked at me, looking shocked. “What are you smiling for?” I flushed, which I rarely did but masked it with a hiss, fangs showing. 

“Not because I am happy to see you, that’s for sure.” To which he harrumphed in objection. “Come on, let’s go.” I walked in the direction of the nearest door to the stairs and went up to the roof, I pressed in the code much to Taehyung’s evident shock as he stared at me in suspicion to which I glared back. 

“Okay, what did I miss? No bullshit.” He said, meeting my glare head on but for the first time since I ever met Taehyung, I didn’t want to tell him about something. I didn’t want him to know about the weird but nice frail patient. I couldn’t explain it but I just felt like it wasn’t the time for it. 

“... I won’t tell you now but later, when I am sure of what it is… Just trust me that this is good intel and there won’t be any hunters on the other side of this door.” He eyed me for a breath longer before licking my face to which I mrowed in affectionate annoyance.  _ Dog hybrids.  _ I thought with a fond roll of my eyes. 

“Okay, let’s go then.” With that he opened the door and we were out in the free once more, just like she had said there was no one around and Taehyung didn’t waste time climbing to get up on the wire leading to the next building. 

  
  
I followed him and just before I grabbed it I looked back to the door, as if to see her stand there but of course she wasn’t.  _ But she will be, just be here when she does. _ I thought to myself, remembering our vague promise to meet again and smiled one last time before following Taehyung with the goal of making it back to our HQ in one piece in order to meet with her again afterwards. Soon. 


End file.
